


it always wants a bite

by chininiris



Series: shuann week 2020 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Turning, kicking it off just right eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chininiris/pseuds/chininiris
Summary: day 1: night in / night out"You're distracted," he explains, running a knuckle along the curve of her beautiful neck. His gum stings in response, mouth watering as he chances a glance at the skin still covered in fading bruises his lips left behind.Ann presses her lips together, a blush rising to her cheeks. He can feel her pulse quicken under his finger, can smell as her scent gets sweeter still. "Ren?""Yes, love?" His thumb presses over the artery there on her neck, and she shivers under his touch."I… I want to do it."Ren inhales sharply, thumb digging into her skin as the flow of blood beneath speeds up more.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann
Series: shuann week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693129
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: Shuann Week 2020





	it always wants a bite

**Author's Note:**

> Good morning, pals!! Happy Shuann Week to all of us!! 
> 
> We're kicking it off with some sexy and spooky times. This is actually a sequel to an unpublished AU I've been working on for a while now skjsk I'm giving you the goods before you even read the plot. But no worries, you don't need to know all of that to enjoy a bit of smut. 
> 
> [Title's from this Kim Petras song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YslddHq0ins)
> 
> See you tomorrow!

Ren can tell there's something on Ann's mind judging by the way her legs continue to move restlessly on their couch. At first, he paid it no mind, but it soon started distracting him from the plot of the movie they had been trying to watch.

His wife - gods, his  _ wife - _ suggested a Saturday night at home in the wake of their honeymoon trip to Hawaii. As expected, they returned to Tokyo with far less money than they left it, and on top of that, they were still tired from a week spent in the beach under the sun, even after a month has passed. It proved to be a real problem to him, but Ann's skin is still golden and with marks of the floral pattern bikini she'd worn, and the traces mindless patterns on her bare arm as he tries to focus on the romantic comedy she picked for the night.

He cooked dinner earlier, shared a glass of wine with her as he prepared her favorite pasta sauce and arranged the food on the plate as a professional chef would. She smiled and kissed him as he placed the plate in front of her, and later they relocated to the living room with a small bowl each of the chocolate dessert he made, hers containing a bigger heaping portion than his.

As Ann sighs quietly again, Ren pauses the movie and locks her legs in place with his own. It startles her, and she cranes her neck to look at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"You're distracted," he explains, running a knuckle along the curve of her beautiful neck. His gum stings in response, mouth watering as he chances a glance at the skin still covered in fading bruises his lips left behind.

Ann presses her lips together, a blush rising to her cheeks. He can feel her pulse quicken under his finger, can smell as her scent gets sweeter still. "Ren?"

"Yes, love?" His thumb presses over the artery there on her neck, and she shivers under his touch.

"I… I want to do it."

Ren inhales sharply, thumb digging into her skin as the flow of blood beneath speeds up more. Ann fixes him with a look, her eyes and the furrow of her brow conveying her seriousness and determination to see it through tonight. His hand slides down the curve of her shoulder to squeeze her arm, and Ren searches for words to say in his bewildered brain.

If Ann were simply interested in making love, she would have let him know through actions alone. They have been intimate many times already, enough times that she’s no longer shy about starting the trysts herself. Ren has brought her to completion with his hands and mouth alone far more times than he cared to count, and she’s done the same. He’s taken her in his old bedroom before, in hers, in their honeymoon suite back in Hawaii, always exercising extraordinary self control, and hyper aware of his own urges and inhuman strength.

He understands what she is implying, and it’s not simply soiling the sheets of their shared bed again. 

"Are you sure?" He asks at last, and she nods after a moment’s hesitation. "You don't seem sure of this decision."

"I am," she argues, curling her fingers around his shirt and shifting to her knees on the couch. Her loose hair falls to cover her neck, and he brushes it away with a steady hand that betrays his uncertainty. "I'm just... Scared."

She is right to be. Ren doesn’t remember his own transformation, as it happened one or two or five centuries ago, if not more, but he knows it had been painful. He’s seen Ryuji’s turning, as well as Makoto’s later on, and the way they writhed as venom changed their bodies from the inside is embedded in his mind. 

He’s told her as much. He’s warned her of it, and said that if she never wished to turn, then he would respect her wishes. Even if he wants to spend forever by her side, he would be happy to live a human’s lifespan with her, and then wait for her to return should her soul reincarnate. Ren never touched the topic again, not wanting her to think he’s pressuring her into it. 

And still, he hesitates. Forever is long time, and they haven’t been together for too long for either of them. Ann might change her mind later on, might regret her decision, might stop loving him. Her family and friends will pass away while she remains in her twenties for the rest of her days. 

“Please, think this through again,” he urges, watching as her frown turns into a borderline scowl. “There will be no turning back, no undoing it. I don’t want to ruin your life.” 

“You’re not going to ruin it.” Ann places her hand flat on his chest, above his unbeating heart. “If you really thought you would ruin me in any way, you wouldn’t have started dating me.”

She’s right, of course, though he has to admit he had been a bit selfish when he decided to pursue her. It had been so long since he last felt a shred of real attraction towards someone, and he had been too hungry for her in every possible way to stop himself from caving in. 

Ren places his hand above her own, feels the band around her finger, binding her to him as his spouse. He exhales slowly for the sake of it, hoping the action alone will settle his jumbled thoughts. “Okay.” Ann smiles, and he reaches up to kiss her brow. “If you change your mind, I will stop, okay?” 

“Okay.” She sounds breathless, and leans down to kiss him. He opens up his mouth, lets her tongue sweep in, and takes the reins.

His palms trace their way down her body, from her ribs to her hips, pressing down firmly enough to elicit a pleased hum from her. He squeezes her bare thighs, moves them so she’s straddling him, and Ann settles on his lap, pushing forward to press her chest flush to his.

And ah, it never takes too long to get his body to respond to her. Her scent alone keeps him constantly on edge, her touch makes electricity course through his veins, and her taste awakens something inside him. Ren revels in the way she gasps and whimpers when he sucks on the sensitive skin behind her ear, his hands guiding her hips into a rhythm to get that spark zapping through her limbs as well. 

His tongue follows an invisible path down her neck. Ren can feel her pulse thrumming just beneath his lips, hot and enticing and mouth watering. He’s had a few chances to try her blood before from the few times she offered her wrist for that sole purpose, and he found the taste to be as good and addicting as the smell. 

Blunt teeth graze the skin as he moves down to her collarbones, smirking when she shivers. He’s itching to sink into the carotid artery, drink her up and make her his forever. Ren thrusts his hips up to snap himself out of that train of thought, and she pulls at his hair in response. 

Enough of this here. His hands grasp her thighs firmly and meaningfully, and Ann winds her arms around his neck from extra support, seeking out his mouth for another hungry kiss. Ren effortlessly lifts himself up from the couch and navigates through their apartment towards their bedroom, pushing the ajar door open with his toes.

Ann’s face is flushed when he gently sets her down on the bed, lips swollen and chest heaving for breath. Her hair fans about her head on the pillow, and his shirt that she wears rides up her body, revealing the colorful cotton panties with cartoon cats prancing about. He smiles at the sight, placing himself on his knees over her, thumbing at her exposed hip bones. Her legs shift in anticipation, or impatience, and she bites her lip when he meets her eyes. 

“Tell me to stop.” He reminds her, taking the hem of the black shirt into his hand and pulling it up her body.

Ann’s only reply is to wiggle her hips and tell him to hurry up. 

He decides to take it slow.

Ren halts in undressing her, dipping his head down to kiss her stomach. The muscles beneath the soft skin flutter, and she kicks a leg out, muffling a giggle. Ticklish as always, but it never stops him from exploring this particular area of her body. He continues to plant kisses up her torso, lifting the shirt up as he goes. As it turns out, she’s not wearing a bra, her nipples already hardened into little peaks from the arousal he can smell pooling between her legs 

He leaves the shirt bunched just above her breasts, taking one in hand and massaging it. Ren knows what she likes and refrains from giving it to her on purpose, taking his sweet time to squeeze and play with her chest. His thumb flicks one of the nipples, then he catches it between two fingers and pinches gently, making her gasp and whimper. 

Eventually, he takes pity on his poor wife and closes his mouth around the bud, lavishing it with bites and flicks of his tongue. Her hands find his hair, their ministrations turning it into a messier look as she combs through the locks and scrapes manicured nails on his scalp. Pleasure shoots down his spine, pools low in his gut as hot as fire, and he can feel himself twitching in his pants. 

To alleviate some of his own needs, he angles his hips to rest them on her thigh. Ann hooks her other leg around him and asks for more. 

Ren ignores her pleas for now, moving on to her other breast as his hands travel down her sides to squeeze her hips and tease her inner thighs. He traces the cut of the panties, biting down when she tries to move her hips, even when he’s got them pinned down with his own. 

“Please, Ren,” she breathes out, looking impatient as if he’s been doing this for hours. He would, if he had the patience for that himself. As it is, he’s getting too excited to keep this up for much longer. 

He has to remember to be mindful, though, but he complies for now. Ann helps him take off the shirt she wears, then her hands fumble to undress him, exploring the expanse of his chest and his back as he leans down to kiss her once more. The brief contact of his bare chest to hers is divine, but he has to pull away soon enough to work her panties down her legs. 

Ann watches him, her eyes dark and clouded with desire, certainly mirroring what she sees in his own. Ren takes one of her ankles in hand to kiss her calf and work his way up, nipping gently at the soft skin. She parts her legs when he reaches the apex of her thighs, revealing folds slick with arousal, and he places another kiss on her lower stomach as his fingers explore around her lower lips. Ann huffs in exasperation, and he nips her inner thigh in retaliation.

“Be good,” he tells her and dips his fingers into her folds. Ann’s back arches off the bed as he finds her clit, toes curling in pleasure as he continues to stroke her slit. Her hands curl around the bedding, head thrown back, and he watches hungrily as her throat works around a swallow.

Ren slips a finger inside her with no resistance, pumps it in and out for a few moments before adding another one and sealing his lips over the little bundle of nerves. Ann lets out a startled cry, her legs bent at the knees parting even further for him. He licks and sucks to his heart’s content, drinking up her juices and walking her towards her first climax. 

It should relax her enough, and hopefully it will make the pain more tolerable. He really wishes there was another way to do this, but despite all her medical discoveries regarding vampires, Tae Takemi still hasn’t found a way to turn someone painlessly. 

She begins to flutter around his fingers, and thus he speeds up the movements of his fingers and tongue. Ren watches her heaving chest, feels her hips desperately jerking as she seeks completion only to still as her walls close around his fingers and her juices coat his hand, his name falling from her lips intermingled with a moan. 

He cleans her up with his tongue, holding her down even as she’s over sensitive. His nose skims her skin as Ren moves up her body to find her lips again, giving them a soft kiss as she smiles at him, languidly lifting up her arms to loop them around his neck. 

“I love you,” Ann whispers against his jaw, nibbling on the skin as he braces his weight on his forearms and lowers his hips to hers. 

“I love you, too.” Ren places a kiss on the corner of her lips, then licks into her mouth as her lips part in a gasp when he sinks in. 

He goes slowly, stopping when he’s buried to the hilt to allow her to get used to the intrusion. Ren briefly lays his head on her heaving chest, listens to her beating heart and commits the sound to memory. It had been her heartbeat that led him to her those years ago, frantic and wild in one particular night in Shibuya.

Ann wiggles her hips beneath him, electricity shooting up his spine in a pleasant manner, a wordless plea to continue. 

His hips draw back and snap forward the way she likes the most, slow and deep until a blush builds up on her cheeks and her nails dig into the muscles of his shoulders. Ren seeks out her mouth and brushes one of his hand down her side to slip under lower back and angle her hips up. The new position elicits a moan from her that he eagerly swallows, her feet locking together behind him and keeping him trapped there, as if he would ever want to leave. 

She throws her head back, the gasping moans falling from her lips more frequently. Now the pale skin of her neck is fully exposed to him, and Ren ducks his head down to press his nose into her pulse, thrumming with life beneath the tender skin. His mouth waters at the promise that awaits so close to his reach.

Mouthing his way up her jawline, he gently bites on her earlobe and asks one more time, “Are you sure?” 

It takes her a while to register his words. When she does, her eyes open, hazy with desire and  _ love _ , and it shoots straight into his still heart. “Y-Yes, I’m -  _ ah _ \- sure...”

He can’t help but kiss her brow lovingly. “Close your eyes, Ann.”

As her lashes fall closed again, Ren works her to her climax, feeling his own chasing him. He knows all the right places, what pushes her over the edge quickly, and soon her muscles are fluttering around him as her back arches off the bed. Normally, he would push through her orgasm towards his own finish, but this time he pulls out and pins her writhing body to the mattress, takes hold of her chin to angle her head to the side and back. His gums ache as his fangs extend, and soon he’s puncturing the skin. 

Ren holds her down even as her twitches of pleasure turn into writhes of pain, and he shuts his eyes tight at the whimpers and pained gasps that rise from her throat. She should be relaxed enough that it won’t be excruciating, but it won’t be painless either. Her heartbeat increases, too fast, pumping at a tempo that shouldn’t be reached by any human ever-

And then it stops, abruptly.

Unlatching from her neck, Ren laves his tongue over the puncture wounds and watches as the skin closes back together seamlessly after a few flicks of his tongue. He pulls back, reaching for the package of baby wipes Ann keeps on her nightstand to clean her up gently. Her chest is immobile, and she lies there as still as a corpse, still warm from being recently turned. Such is the life of a vampire. 

Ren relocates himself to his side of the bed, still sitting on the mattress. After a few minutes of watching her, he calls, “Open your eyes, love.”

Dark eyelashes flutter and slowly part to reveal bright red eyes underneath. It will take a while until the color subsides, but it should wash away faster with Doctor Takemi’s pills. Ann blinks up at him sleepily. “Did it work?” 

“It did.” There’s a water bottle on his nightstand, and a bottle of pills inside the drawer. He places those on the bed and helps her sit up. “How are you feeling?” 

“... Hungry.” She flushes when he snickers. “What?” 

“That’s to be expected. Your body was put through a lot of strain in a short period of time.” He watches as she swallows two pills, one at a time, and stores everything away again. “You’ll need some blood.” 

“Oh?” Ann doesn’t resist his hands as he pulls her closer and directs her face to the crook of his neck. She hums as she smells the particular scent of his blood, the coppery smell laced with the strong smell of coffee. “Don’t vampires bond through bites?” 

He nods, shivering when her nose skims his skin. “Yes, but just like turning, there’s more to it than just biting. Don’t worry.” 

Even if they don’t bond now, one vampire biting another is an intimate act that not many partake in, if ever. It fills him with a sense of completion as she bites down and draws blood, suckling gently and humming as she would when presented with her favorite dessert. It makes him lightheaded, and he has to remind himself to stop her before she sucks him dry. 

“Are we gonna bond?” She asks, falling back down on the bed with a sigh, sated in more ways than one.

“Once you get used to this, we can talk more about it.” He promises, pulling the blanket over their bodies. “Now you should rest.” 

Ann nods, tucking herself into his side with a happy murmur. The ribs under his hand don’t expand and contract anymore, nor does he feel the distant vibrations of her heart through meat and bone, but she’s not mortal anymore. Ann’s lifespan has stretched greatly to match his own. Ren didn’t feel alone before, but with her as a permanent addition to their group, he feels complete. 

**Author's Note:**

> | [tumblr](https://chinarai.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/chinaraii) | [carrd](https://chinarai.carrd.com/) |


End file.
